


Day off

by DutchmanCallypso



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blowjobs, Cassian is a great lover, Cassian makes everything alright, Cuddling, Cute Talks, Dating, Day Off, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling Kink, Kisses, M/M, Oral Sex, Pick Up Lines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rebel Alliance, Relationship(s), Sex, Teasing, a bit of anxious Bodhi, and a bit of worries, happy relationship, lots of love, strong hair pulling kink, there really isnt much of a storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchmanCallypso/pseuds/DutchmanCallypso
Summary: Even on his day off, Bodhi wants to do something productive. Cassian doesn't approve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinOfTheDarkSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinOfTheDarkSide/gifts).



> Thank you for betaread, my dear friend. I am proud of myself for bringing you closer to shipping them (:
> 
> This is the first M/M fic I'm posting in years, so I hope it's at least good.  
> Also my English is not perfect, but I hope you'll forgive me for that.  
> Enjoy!

„Here you are.“

„Thank you.“

Bodhi smiled as Cassian passed him the hair tie from the nightstand, immediately turning back to the mirror. He grabbed those raven locks of his and began to pull them up in a ponytail. Cassian watched it with pure interest. God, how much he loved the hair. He could think forever of those times when Bodhi just decided to free the beautiful strands, let them frame his face. He looked so different with his goggles off and hair untied. Not that Cassian didn’t love his „original“ look, he just appreciated there is a choice. One Bodhi, all up for work, the excellent pilot, always focused on the mission, not a single strand of hair in his face to annoy him. Bodhi number two, the beautiful being who just liked to free his locks and jump onto bed, sometimes he’d fall asleep within a minute. And if that wasn’t a beautiful sight...

„Cassian? Hey, Cassian!“ Only the well-known voice could awake him from his thoughts. He tilted his head and saw Bodhi, question in his eyes. „Man, where were you?“  
Cassian shook his head. „Me? I don’t even know. Kinda got blown away by your beauty, I guess,“ he smirked. Bodhi rolled his eyes, but there wasn’t even a slightest hint of annoyance in his look. „This is just awful. Is there a way for you to stop with the pick up lines? I’m already yours.“

„No way.“

„You know, I really never thought of you as a romantic type."

Cassian smirked again. Bodhi was so close to him now, too close to bear. The pilot reached for the hand Cassian offered, which got him on the bed, right next to the rebel captain. Cassian looked into Bodhi’s eyes and feeling the pilot’s breath, the blush painting his cheeks, he started. „Where should I begin...“ he murmured, taking Bodhi’s chin between his fingers, „your stunning face...“  
He stopped for a moment to kiss the pilot on the lips, feeling his light stubble as their skin was touching. „Those soft lips of yours,“ he whispered into them.  
„Or those locks of yours.“ Bodhi’s ponytail wasn’t done perfectly, there were a few strands falling down his forehead, covering his face a bit. Cassian took one into his fingers. The pilot was smiling. „Cassian, you know what you’re doing right now, right?“ The captain looked innocent. „What is that?“ he asked curiously, his lips nearing Bodhi’s, hand squeezing each other’s one. Bodhi didn’t hesitate and kissed him first. He literally could swear he heard Cassian moan a little. „You know I have work to do,“ he whispered. Cassian nodded. „But I don’t want you to leave just now.“

„Oh you hopeless romantic.“

„Shut up.“

***  
_„Captain Cassian Andor, report on the Bay 2, I repeat, Cassian Andor, report on the Bay 2.“_

Cassian groaned and sprang up from the bed a little. Bodhi was still warm and comfy under him, he still didn’t let go of their hug, now they were literally just falling asleep. Cassian heard an unhappy grunt from under him, that was Bodhi’s reaction to dramatic loss of body heat. „Don’t go,“ the pilot urged and grabbed Cassian’s shoulder to push him back to the bed. Cassian sighed. „What if it’s something important?“  
Bodhi ruffled his boyfriend’s hair and smiled. „You can always say something more important crossed your way.“ Cassian sighed resignedly. „Just a few more minutes,“ he said before hugging Bodhi again. 

***  
_„Captain Cassian Andor, report on the Bay 2, I repeat, Cassian Andor, report on the Bay 2.“_

It looked like they have completely forgot the time, because when Cassian finally got up, Bodhi was asleep. Captain carefully rose from the bed and started to get dressed, he didn’t even wash his sleepy face or fix the messy hair, he just got dressed and rushed to the Bay two. 

He was back in half an hour. As he acknowledged from the regular breathing, Bodhi was still sleeping. His hair falling on his shoulders, the hem of blanket just right under his waist. His chest moving in a steady rhythm. Cassian tried his best to not wake him. He removed his jacket carefully, kicked down his shoes and he sunk in the bed with relief. Bodhi grinned a bit, getting comfortable in a tight hug he was now getting. „You’re back?“ he whispered. 

„Yeah. You’re not sleeping?“

„No, just resting.“

„Then rest. This time I’m not going anywhere.“ Bodhi’s head was on Cassian’s chest, their hands entwined. 

„You think we can just spend the whole day in bed?“

„Why couldn’t we? Nothing’s happening today.“Cassian placed a light kiss into Bodhi’s hair, he couldn’t resist but free the locks during the playtime. He loved taking all of the pilot‘s hair in a hand and firmly pull it just right. Now Bodhi’s hair was messy, falling into his face, one bunch of strands here, another one on the other side, but Cassian loved it. He took one of the bigger strands in his hand and pulled it gently. Then tighter. Aand... tighter.

„What are you doing?“ He couldn’t tell from here, but he thought Bodhi was smiling while asking this.

„Playing,“ Cassian whispered.

„You usually play like this on other occasions,“ Bodhi noted.

„What occasions do you mean?“ Cassian teased, gripping a thick strand of the pilot’s hair very tight.

„Oh my, now you’re just driving me crazy,“ Bodhi declared and let go of Cassian’s other hand. He climbed up on the captain’s lap and kissed him. Cassian groaned and responded to the kiss with an open mouthed, passionate one. Drive him crazy? Oh, he will. He could feel the pilot’s hardness building up again and he registered a pressure in his pants too. „I can’t,“ he whispered into Bodhi’s mouth. „I am fully clothed.“  
Bodhi’s fist hit him lightly into the chest. „I swear, sometimes I just want to slap your pretty face,“ the brown eyed pilot grunted. Cassian laughed, then he let out a slight moan when Bodhi’s skillful hands started unzipping his pants.  
„Can’t you just stop wearing clothes?“ Bodhi grinned, fighting with Cassian’s belt. The captain laughed and rolled his eyes. „Who’s the tease now?“  
„Fifty-fifty,“ Bodhi finally unzipped Cassian’s pants, ‘accidentally’ brushing a hand against his erection. Cassian let out a frustrated noise. Bodhi’s body was still warm, while Cassian was a bit cold from running down the Alliance halls. The warm touches caused him a pleasant wave of shivers. The pilot now straddled him, and when he leaned closer to kiss Cassian, their bodies touched just right. Bodhi ran his hands through Cassian’s hair while the rebel captain was all busy with drawing little marks on Bodhi’s back. They both moved in their own rhythm. Cassian’s lips let go of Bodhi’s and slid down the pilot’s neck. The noise Bodhi made when Cassian’s lips started to gently bite was unidentifiable.  
„Can’t just all days be like this one?“ Bodhi whispered with a sigh, slowly taking off Cassian’s shirt. 

„What do you mean?“

„Peace. No fear for life. Just being here...“ Bodhi lifted up Cassian a bit to remove the shirt off his shoulders. „With you“ He threw the shirt away pensively. Cassian kissed him. „What’s wrong?“ he whispered and took a strand of Bodhi’s hair between his fingers, playing with it. Bodhi sighed. „Oh, nothing at all. I’ll just miss this day so much tomorrow.“

Cassian took Bodhi’s hand gently and placed a light kiss on it. „There’ll be plenty of these days yet to come, I promise.“

„I don’t want you to leave.“

„Mission’s a mission.“

„I know.“

„Don’t worry about me,“ Cassian said, voice low and comforting. Bodhi still lay on top of him, his legs straddled on captain’s lap, their bodies pressed together, now they were just looking into each other’s eyes. Bodhi sighed. He knew the gravity of Cassian’s devotion to the Alliance. And it was admirable, yet he found it impossible to not worry. But he didn’t want to let the fear embrace him just now. Cassian was right there, under him, his body aching for touches. It was a special feeling,usually Cassian was the one in control. Now he just lay here, hands on Bodhi’s waist, looking into those beautiful brown and sparkling eyes. He smiled and kissed Bodhi passionately, wanting to express the love and lust he felt towards him. Bodhi must’ve felt the same because the kiss Cassian received was one of the best he could remember. He literally moaned into Bodhi‘s mouth. „Like it?“ Bodhi whispered. Cassian nodded and in the same second, he received another great kiss that literally made him shiver. He was already rock hard against Bodhi‘s stomach, aching for a touch. He wasn’t that much of a submissive type, but this play really turned him on. Bodhi was still kissing him. The moment Cassian felt a warm touch on his member, he moaned so loud it must have pass through the paper thin walls. None of them cared. 

„You’re so good,“ Bodhi whispered into Cassian’s ear, slowly stroking his length. Cassian’s eyes were closed, his hair was messy, muffled moans escaping his mouth.

„Bodhi.“

„Easy, baby.“

The pilot’s lips now trailed Cassian’s neck, down to his chest and stomach. His body was a source of heat, stomach rising and falling rapidly as he was breathing. Bodhi didn’t hesitate any longer, he only placed a few kisses on Cassian’s lower stomach before taking him in his mouth. Cassian’s back arched, as he was hit by a wave of pleasure Bodhi’s well trained mouth provided. The captain grabbed a handful of Bodhi’s hair and pulled it, adjusting the pilot’s mouth just in the right position. Bodhi let Cassian control his movements, meanwhile moving his lips and tongue just in the right way, in a way he knew would make his lover’s climax a heavenly experience. He knew exactly what to do, with a slight guidance of Cassian’s hand in his hair or his hips rocking against the pleasuring mouth. Cassian now moaned uncontrollably, not lowering the tone of his voice, only tightening the grip on Bodhi’s hair. He felt his release so close. Only few more thrusts made his vision dizzy, with a loud groan he filled Bodhi’s mouth. The pilot patiently worked him through his orgasm, then he got up and lay on top of Cassian, who just got back from the heights. „Like it?“ he grinned. He received a hungry kiss as the answer.

Cassian could taste himself on Bodhi’s lips, it made him desperate to satisfy his lover as well. He felt the other man’s hardness still pinned to his stomach, Bodhi seemed so close, without even being touched. It would take literally just a few strokes and he’d be released in Cassian’s hand, but Cassian didn’t want that. He wanted to drive Bodhi insane. He wanted to give him the best he could. He deepened the kiss and grabbed hair on the back of Bodhi’s neck, pulling him closer. With one skilled move, he flipped the pilot right under himself, falling on top of him. Bodhi moaned when he felt lips nibbling his ear and a hand nearing his stomach, but avoiding the area he wanted it to touch the most.

„You rebel scum,“ Bodhi whined when a hand ignored his hardness for the second time, rocking out his hips in frustration. Cassian grinned and gave him an open-mouthed kiss, finally grabbing his length. Bodhi’s whine broke the kiss, but Cassian let go of the grip so quickly. Bodhi hated the teasing, yet he couldn’t wish for anything better. He knew this was only a peek on what Cassian could do, his mouth was the actual miracle. Bodhi considered himself pretty good in blowjobs, but he doubted he’d ever be as good as Cassian was. That mouth not only kissed so well, it could also tease mercilessly, licking his length up and down, sucking hungry and letting go just in the best, or rather the worst moment, making him beg to see the stars.

Now they were at this point again, Cassian’s movements were slow and short, he didn’t want Bodhi to come now. Everything he did with his mouth or hands was careful and it made Bodhi crazy. His hand was buried in Cassian’s hair, diving into the short messy bunch of strands. His cheeks were burning, the arousal driving him insane. „Cassian,“ he whispered, when the rebel captain twirled his tongue just right. Bodhi knew he won’t last long anymore. His whole being was begging for release, and it better be a magnificent one, when Cassian is in control of it. And Cassian just decided Bodhi gets what he wants. It only took a few more strokes before the pilot came hard, painting all over Cassian’s palm and mouth. „Holy...,“ he grunted after a solid minute, still not able to breathe properly. Cassian cleaned himself up a bit before kissing his lover on the lips, caressing his cheek. „Showoff,“ Bodhi whispered into Cassian’s mouth. „Always there to impress.“

Cassian grinned, bit Bodhi’s lower lip. „Am I the best?“

„You’re making me crazy.“

„That’s why you love me.“

„Damn right,“ Bodhi looked into Cassian’s shining eyes. „That’s why I love you, Cassian Andor.“


End file.
